That Woman
by DucaineRomance
Summary: Calleigh ends her relationship with Eric and comes to realize she s been in love with someone else all along. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is just something random! A story of Calleigh ending her relationship with Eric and pursuing another.

_Italics_ - Are Thoughts

Rated M for future chapters

" Cal listen, I`m really sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you. " Eric said

" You know what Eric but you did. You lied to me, not only today but you have been everyday for God knows how long. You ruined us, most importantly my trust. " She said with tears forming in her eyes. Shaking her head " I can't believe you Eric. " With that she walked out of the locker room.

A few weeks had passed with really no tension between the two working together. Horatio and Calleigh had gotten a lot closer which was starting to get to Eric. Eric couldn't stand it when Calleigh called Horatio "handsome" or when they flirted openly. Calleigh, Eric, and Natalia were in the break room when Horatio walked in and went directly over to Calleigh who stood by the coffee pot stirring her coffee.

" Hey handsome."

" Hey sweetheart, I umm.. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" he whispered.

Calleigh smiled up at him and shook her head, following Horatio out of the break room up to his office. Leaving a furious Eric behind to wonder what Horatio wanted with her. Walking into Horatio`s office, Calleigh sat down while Horatio closed the door.

" So what's going on handsome?"

" I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh couldn`t help but smile at him. " Of course, I would love too." She said with a grin. " anywhere special ?"

" I`d like to cook dinner for you at my place, if that's okay ?"

Calleigh smiled " Sounds great handsome. "

Calleigh stood up " So what time do you want me over ?"

Horatio thought _all the time _" Is 6 O'clock okay?"

" Sounds perfect handsome."

Calleigh now stood right infront of Horatio staring deep into his eyes. The next thing they knew Horatio drew her into his arms and their lips locked in a sweet passionate kiss. Horatio had picked up Calleigh and set her on his desk and now stood inbetween her legs. Both desperate for air, pulling apart.

" That was um.." Calleigh was speechless

" Perfect?" Horatio finished

" Mmhmm that was better than I imagined." She said

" So you`ve imagined that before?"

Calleigh ducked her head, " I didn't think you caught that last part."

" See when you care and love someone sweetheart, nothing goes unnoticed."

Calleigh was now speechless, did she just hear horatio right? He loves her? Calleigh sat looking into Horatios eyes.

" I think I`ve always been in love with you Horatio." She confessed.

" That makes two of us sweetheart."

Calleigh pulled his face closer and kissed him sweetly.

" I`ll be over at six handsome."

" Mm can`t wait sweetheart."

With that calleigh left his office with a grin on her face and Horatio chuckled _that woman will be the death of me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Shift ended at CSI and Calleigh went to her locker to grab her belongings before heading out Eric stopped her.

" Hey Cal. umm were all going to head out to get a bite to eat. You want to go?" He asked

" I can't Eric I have plans already." she said before turning to walk out.

"Does this have anything to do with H?" Eric questioned

" Eric, I dont think my personal life is any of your business anymore. But what if it has everything to do with him? Are you going to hate me for wanting to be happy?"

Eric was stunned, he was speechless. Calleigh looked at him one last time before walking out not even bothering to look back. Eric knew he lost her for good. He could never win to the great Horatio Caine. Calleigh drove home to change out of her work clothes to put something a little more relaxing on. She threw on a pair of destroyed denim jeans and a white tank and slid on her flip flops before heading over to Horatio`s.

Over at Horatio`s he was clad in a pair of jeans and button up shirt half buttoned walking around his kitchen barefoot. Dinner was finished and he was getting their plates ready and finishing it off with a glass of wine before he heard a car door. Just as Calleigh was about to knock Horatio opened the door.

" Hey handsome."

"Hey sweetheart. you umm... you look beautiful." _God she`s so incredibly sexy he thought_.

" You look sexy in your off duty clothes." she whispered into his ear.

Horatio pulled her close and kissed her before they entered his house. She took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen. It had been awhile since shes been at his place and everything was different. There were a lot more photos of the team and many photos of her and Horatio, it made Calleigh smile. As she slowly made it to the kitchen she saw Horatio setting their plates and glasses of wine on the table.

" Handsome this looks amazing."

"Oh just wait for dessert beautiful, you`ll be addicted." He said with a wink.

Calleigh laughed. " I already am."

They had talked a little over dinner, Calleigh helped Horatio clean up before they headed out to the patio to relax.

" What`s on your mind sweetheart?" Horatio could see her mind was elsewhere.

" Before I was heading out Eric stopped me and we kind of had words."

Horatio tensed at Erics name, he knew of their relationship and that Eric ruined it but he was still scared that maybe she would want to give Eric another shot and Calleigh felt this.

" Don`t worry handsome, that relationship is long gone and I don`t intend to ever go back to it."

Horatio smiled. " You always know what I`m thinking."

" What made you ask me to have dinner with you?"

" I uh... I felt we grew closer these passed couple of weeks and I knew I always liked you but I was falling for you. I uhh.. I couldn`t hide my feelings anymore."

" That makes two of us." Calleigh said. " Truth is I have always had a thing for you, I never acted upon it because you are my boss and we have to abide by the rules. speaking of the rules."

Horatio cut her off " I talked to the chief already, I should say he talked to me. He gave me the department blessing if we were to ever become something more than just colleague`s."

Calleigh moved closer to Horatio and brung his face closer to hers kissing him lightly. " So am I what you want?" she asked.

Horatio hummed in agreement "You`re all I want." he whispered and pulled her onto his lap kissing her passionately. Hands roaming everywhere, Calleigh had Horatio`s shirt unbuttoned and began to kiss his jaw back to his lips. Horatio slipped his hands under Calleighs tank before grabbing her by her butt and picking her up. Carrying her into the house straight to his bedroom and laying her on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh woke up the next morning very content and happy. She turned in Horatio`s arms and ran her fingers across his face and he squeezed her tighter to him.

"Mmm that feels good Sweetheart."

She leaned more into him and kissed him a few times before her naked body ended up on top of his, both wanting nothing more than to make love once again. Horatio licked and sucked onto her neck making Calleigh moan loudly.

"Ah God Handsome, I need you. "She whispered

Horatio moaned as Calleigh slid down onto him. Horatio ran his hands all across her body while pulling her down more towards him. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth she moaned in sheer pleasure. Calleigh brought her lips to his neck and Horatio was lost in pure ecstasy. His head fell back onto his pillow as Calleigh sat up more.

"Ah yah Sweetheart, ugh that's it. " He moaned.

" I`m so close." She said

Horatio slid his hands to her bottom and Calleigh`s head flew back as Horatio went deeper inside her. Calleigh felt her orgasm coming in the pit of her stomach. Horatio thrust once and twice more and Calleigh was gone, Horatio`s seed squirted deep within her.

"That was amazing Handsome."

"You were Sweetheart."

Calleigh snuggled into Horatio`s chest kissing it lightly. Horatio kissed the top of her head and sighed softly.

"What would you like to do today Sweetheart?"

"Mm honestly I just want to relax with you." She said leaning up and kissing him softly. "But I do need to go home and change if you don't mind?"

"Why don't you go home and change and grab clothes for the weekend and stay, if you want?"

Horatio pulled her closer and kissed her, Calleigh deepened the kiss. Before it could get out of hand Calleigh pulled back.

"I`d like that Handsome, I`ll go home and change and then I`ll pack and I will be right back over." She said

Horatio agreed, both getting out of bed. Calleigh got dressed while Horatio slid on his robe and walked Calleigh to the door and kissed her. Now all Horatio could do was smile, thinking to himself that he was the luckiest man on Earth to have the most beautiful woman he could ever ask for. He couldn't wait for her to be back in his arms.


End file.
